Bruja del mar
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: La historia de Ariel no acabo tan feliz como la película dio a entender...


Ariel.

Como deseaba olvidarse de ese nombre y de lo que representaba. Como deseaba no haberse enamorado de Eric. Como deseaba no haber hecho ese trato con Úrsula. Como deseaba haber sido menos ciega...

Eric...cuando ella lo había salvado pensó que era agradable y había querido conocerlo mejor. Por eso había hecho ese trato. Por él se había convertido en humana y lo había intentado proteger todo el tiempo que podía de Úrsula durante su última batalla. Cuando había recibido sus piernas, ella había sido feliz.

Pero después de casarse había mostrado su verdadera cara. Eric quería una esposa trofeo para mostrar mientras reinaba. Cuando había tratado de hablar con él, le había gritado antes de golpearla con fuerza. Luego la había echado sobre la cama y la forzó a hacer lo que quería.

Así continuo durante un tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta del tamaño de su barriga. La dejo sola, aunque ella sabía que era más por el heredero que llevaba en su vientre que por otra cosa. Al menos fue tranquilo vivir así durante unos meses.

Cuando nació Melody, su pequeña, él estaba disgustado. Él quería un varón al que criar en sus caminos, no una niña pequeña que solo sirviera para casar por contrato con el heredero de otro reino. Fue entonces cuando planifico huir a casa de su padre.

Si bien lo que había hecho su padre parecía ser permanente, ella había visto como su hija reaccionaba al contacto con el agua. Dado que era la única que la tocaba, ella también la duchaba. Honestamente, no quería saber lo que haría su "marido" si se enteraba. Probablemente matar a ambas.

En lugar de una cola normal de sirena en lugar de piernas, su hija había cambiado en...otra cosa. Sumergida del todo, su cabello se convertía en tentáculos, sus ojos se volvían negros como los de un tiburón, sus pies y manos se volvían palmeados y agallas aparecían en su cuello.

La primera vez estaba asustada. Nunca había visto un bebe sirena así. Pero le hizo feliz ver que eso la hacía única, aunque se pareciera a su enemiga.

Con el paso de las semanas probo y se dio cuenta de que podía convertirse en algo similar siempre que estuviera bajo el agua y quisiera. Así, una noche en la que Eric se había emborrachado enormemente, se escabullo hasta un acantilado y se tiro al océano, esperando que al menos su padre le aceptase. No lo hizo.

De hecho, la expulso por haber deshonrado a la familia. Lo único que hacía que no lo odiase era precisamente que, al menos, tenía una mirada confundida cuando ella le había gritado que Eric era peor que Úrsula. Su padre, creía, podía redimirse. Eric era poco más que un gusano. Jamás lo perdonaría.

Por esa razón se había dirigido al último lugar donde la buscarían. La casa de tía Úrsula.

Eso era algo de lo que se había enterado recientemente. Su abuelo había estado con la madre de Úrsula cuando su antigua esposa murió. Eso explicaba cómo podía usar el tridente, ya que solo la familia real podía usarlo y ella, como medio-hermana de su padre, pertenecía a pesar de su expulsión. Brevemente se pregunto si su odio hacia ellos se debía al resentimiento y desprecio recibido. Igual tenía una razón real para vengarse si la habían tratado la mitad de mal que a ella.

Realmente era el único sitio en el que se sentía como en casa. La bruja del mar podía estar muerta, pero el esqueleto era aún habitable. Se habían alojado en una de sus zonas más profundas, tras hacer un pequeño lecho de algas para ambas. Para ella y para la luz de su vida.

Úrsula había mostrado amor a sus peces, como si fuesen sus hijos. Aún recordaba la tristeza y la furia que mostró cuando murieron. También ella había comenzado a ver las cosas a su manera. Ella había sido tirada a un lado y quería volver a lo que tenía antes a cualquier precio. Había reaccionado justo como lo haría ella si alguien amenazara a su pequeña. A pesar de morir, ella ahora era su heroína, pensó irónicamente. Una de las pocas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tritón se odiaba a sí mismo. Las cosas no habían sido iguales después de que su hija fuera expulsada años antes. Ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de ello.

Recordaba ese día como si fuese ayer. Se dejo llevar por cómo le había criado su padre en lugar de escuchar su historia. En ese momento solo veía algo que parecía un cruce entre Úrsula y su hija, no a su pequeña. Una mujer sin marido y con un niño era una deshonra y por eso, en su furia la había echado. Un rato más tarde, recordó lo que le había gritado mientras los guardias la sacaban de la ciudad.

"¡ERIC ES PEOR QUE URSULA!"le había confundido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Para un nativo de la superficie, a él le parecía un buen hombre. Tras una semana, su curiosidad saco lo mejor de él y decidió comprobarlo.

Un poder poco conocido del tridente era mirar a través de los sentidos de cualquier criatura marina. Evidentemente apenas se usaba debido al hecho de que había que dejarles cierta privacidad. No era agradable ver a cualquier especie hacer bebes o sentir sus últimos momentos de vida al ser devorados. Bastante inseguro, miro a través de los habitantes del acuario que le había regalado en su boda y las gaviotas del puerto.

Al principio se extraño mirando otra mujer con él. Lo que vio después casi le hizo vomitar. A lo largo de varios meses continuo vigilándolo, provocando tormentas en su furia sin darse cuenta.

Eric se emborrachaba, trataba a todos los que no tuvieran su estatus como alimañas, imponía impuestos abusivos, sonreía viendo a la gente morir de hambre desde su castillo mientras comía como diez y, además, golpeaba y forzaba a mujeres a tener hijos con él y si los niños no le gustaban, mataba a las madres y bebes y volvía a hacer el proceso de nuevo.

Su hija tenía razón, pensó horrorizado cuando espió por última vez. Úrsula podía ser muchas cosas, pero JAMAS caería tan bajo como para hacer daño a bebes o niños pequeños.

Recordó cuando eran pequeños, antes de que su padre la expulsara. Era increíble ver el contraste entre la pequeña y su versión adulta. Aún se acordaba como ella cantaba, reía y jugaba con él. Era solo otra niña. Lloro ante eso. ¿Había creado otra Úrsula, una peor que su hermana? No quería creerlo, pero no podía dejar de ver las similitudes entre sus historias.

A gritos ordeno a la mayor parte de sus soldados buscar a su hija y nieta por todo el océano si era necesario, incluso dirigiendo varias de las búsquedas. Pero tras varios años nadie la había encontrado y su tristeza la consumía. Por tanto, decidió hacer algo desesperado.

Había escuchado rumores de que el cadáver de la serpiente marina que su hermana usaba de casa estaba siendo habitado. También sus soldados daban informes acerca de varias tribus de sirenas que hacían su hogar cerca de la misma. Sin embargo, fue solo uno de los informes el que le intereso más. Era acerca de alguien que era enormemente parecido a su hija todos esos años atrás junto con una versión más pequeña de ella. ¿Su nieta?.Quizás.

Igual la nueva bruja del mar le podía ayudar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tritón comprobó que los rumores eran certeros mientras se acercaba al gran esqueleto.

Además de las sirenas de su tribu había de varias más. Había seres parte cefalópodo, parte morena, parte cangrejo,...vio incluso Nagas parte serpiente y Profundos con la apariencia de peces abisales. Su padre jamás habría permitido tanta diversidad en su reino, recordó. La nueva bruja debía ser mucho más tolerante. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de las miradas de desprecio que recibía de ellos. Lo peor era que estaba seguro que se las merecía.

Reconoció a varios de su tribu como antiguas victimas de Úrsula y intento apartar la mirada de ellos cuando algo lo paralizo.

Ante él había un conjunto de...mestizos. Rasgos se mezclaban y entrelazaban entre sí en ese grupo de niños jugando. Se quedo aún más perplejo al ver una tribu que no conocía. Eran completamente calvos y tan increíblemente parecidos a humanos como los Profundos. Sus ojos eran del color de la noche, branquias rodeaban sus cuellos y, por un segundo, creyó ver dientes de tiburón en sus bocas. Eran muy parecidos a su hija la última vez.

Varios guardias le permitieron pasar al interior. Nado por lo que una vez fue el cuello de la serpiente y llego a lo que suponía que era el estomago. La vista le sorprendió. Al menos un representante de cada tribu que había visto antes se sentaba en lo que parecía ser un anfiteatro tallado en piedra y costillas limpias, algo que jamás había visto en su reino. Fue entonces cuando la vio justo en el centro. La bruja.

Se estremeció al verla. Era malditamente parecida a un ser humano, con la piel de un tono pálido y todas las proporciones adecuadas. Una máscara de oscuridad, probablemente un hechizo, cubría su rostro por completo. Sus pechos al agua, sin taparlos con conchas como estaba acostumbrado, eran cubiertos por un conjunto de largos tentáculos negros y blancos, sus caderas dejaron ver su sexo antes de convertirse en una larga cola negra de serpiente marina rematada en una punta osea afilada que hizo que tragara. Poco después, se dio cuenta conmocionado de un conjunto de diez tentáculos en su espalda y una serie de picos óseos en los brazos.

Haciendo tripas corazón, trato de presentarse. Pero fue interrumpido.

"Sabemos quién eres, Tritón "le contesto la bruja con aburrimiento evidente"¿Que hace el gran rey del mar en mi humilde morada?", nadie podía dejar notar el sarcasmo que estilaba en la palabra "rey".

"Llevo tiempo en busca de alguien "dijo secamente "Mi hija Ariel"

"¿La misma hija que despreciaste hace tantos años? ¿Por qué? ¿Para reírte en su cara? ¿Para devolvérsela a Eric el monstruo?"Interrogo con lo que parecía tranquilidad pero interiormente era furia. Tritón supo que las siguientes palabras significarían todo. Estaba seguro de que la bruja sabia y, posiblemente, se había convertido en una madre sustituta para su hija y nieta.

"Para disculparme"las caras de los asistentes no tenían precio. Estaba bastante seguro de que la bruja estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir ante su sinceridad.

"Explícate"le pidió.

Él quería contar esto solo a su sangre, pero se soltó al ver como nadie reaccionaba ante lo de Eric. Probablemente todo el mundo en ese pequeño reino lo sabía. Así que lo contó todo: como había comprobado a Eric, como se sentía al darse cuenta de su error, como había buscado durante los últimos 6 años en prácticamente cualquier sitio,...Mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Nunca había buscado en esta zona. Era el lugar perfecto para alejarse de todo.

Cuando acabo, la bruja pidió a todo el mundo que saliera, quedando los dos solos. Entonces se deslizo fuera de su asiento hasta estar cerca suya, que fue cuando convirtió su cola en dos piernas palmeadas.

"Siento decirlo"susurro tristemente "pero tu hija está muerta. Ariel ya no existe. Hace mucho que la enterré "su corazón casi se rompió ante esto, antes de que ella moviese la mano y las sombras salieran de su rostro. No supo cómo reaccionar.

Su hija estaba ante él, pero no era su hija. Su rostro era el mismo, pero sus ojos negros parecían tener solo dolor, tristeza y sorprendentemente una pequeña cantidad de alegría. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto duros, sin dejar rastro de la niña que había sido una vez. Su cabello una vez rojo ahora eran tentáculos negros, grises y blancos que le llegaban a la cintura.

Con tristeza evidente, le pregunto porque no había venido antes, porque la había hecho odiarse tanto, porque no había hecho nada al respecto,...antes de caer en una ruina sollozante en sus brazos. Entendió entonces sus palabras: esa persona dulce e inocente que era su hija estaba muerta. Ahora ella se había convertido en un desconocido.

Cuando se calmo, ella salió brevemente de su vista...

...para traerle una niña pequeña muy parecida a ella. Cuando le dijo que ese era su abuelo ella fue hacia él y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que no sabía de dónde sacaba el aire.

Tras un tiempo, Tritón le pregunto si iba a volver con él. Ella solo dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes. En ese momento, se despidieron.

Tritón volvió a su palacio, por fin en paz, sin saber que dentro de poco algo iba a amargarle el día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"¿¡El quiere QUE!?"grito en el salón del trono. Muchos se agacharon detrás de lo que podían. El mensajero estaba temblando ante su señor evidentemente airado. No, más bien estaba soberanamente furioso.

"Le...le ha inv...invitado a s...su boda, S...Señor "dijo en un titubeo. No sabía porque estaba tan molesto con el príncipe Eric, pero debía ser algo muy grave.

Definitivamente Tritón estaba furioso. Una semana. Solo una semana de felicidad tras reunirse con su hija y nieta otra vez y ahora el bastardo le invitaba a su nueva boda. Por un segundo iba a retirar la invitación, pero se lo pensó. Si. Era el momento perfecto para la revancha.

"¿Cuando?"dijo, intentando mantener una apariencia tranquila a pesar de su furia interna.

"D...dos sem...semanas..."

"Acepto, con la condición de que se me permita llevar una escolta y a mis hijas"

Asintiendo temblorosamente, el joven tritón se fue. Unas horas más tarde volvió con la aceptación. En ese tiempo, él ya había enviado un mensaje a su hija. Tenían cosas que planificar.

Dos semanas después.

"Bien "dijo el párroco "si alguien no está de acuerdo por alguna razón con esta unión que hable ahora o..."

"Yo tengo algo que decir al respecto "gruño Tritón desde el agua, ganándose la atención de todos. Dado que estaban en un barco, el público tuvo que mirar por la borda. Incluso Eric se preguntaba que quería el viejo pescado.

"No puede casarse de nuevo porque ya esta casado "chillo rabioso "con mi hija".

"Ya, pero todos sabemos que esta muert..."dijo uno de los invitados, antes de recibir una mirada furiosa del rey del mar. El hombre palideció.

"¿Muerta?"se burlo "los informes de su defunción son exagerados, aunque "miro hacia Eric"¿por qué no les hablas de Sara?¿o Rosa?¿o Alexandra?. Los peces y las gaviotas hablaron muy bien de ti... ¡CUANDO ECHASTE SUS CUERPOS A MI REINO Y SE LOS COMIERON!"

Todos se quedaron mirando a un príncipe que sencillamente estaba sin palabras. Para el sacerdote eso era prueba suficiente. Llevaba años hablando y confesando a varios sirénidos que se habían convertido al cristianismo y conocía bien que la mayoría eran incapaces físicamente de mentir, aunque si podían distinguir las mentiras o dar medias verdades, pero no mentiras descaradas.

De hecho, se había dado cuenta cuando le contaron la historia que Úrsula había dicho que a los de la superficie le gustaban chicas calladas, pero nunca había dicho que _todos_tuvieran ese gusto particular. Con unas pocas clases, era perfectamente capaz de leer el lenguaje corporal, y este particularmente no le gustaba.

"¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?"le pregunto secamente. El hombre se saco de su conmoción e intento hablar, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Por no hablar de tus hijos e hijas. Varios muertos saliendo del vientre de sus madres y otros tantos tirados por el acantilado "mirando la multitud horrorizada se fijo en la mujer del vestido blanco largo. La novia, supuso"¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?"

"Mart...Marta"

"Dime, ¿Quieres casarte con un asesino? ¿Un borracho? ¿El peor habitante de la superficie que he conocido en siglos?¿Alguien que, si no le gusta el fruto de tu vientre, te mate a ti y a tu hijo nacido?"le pregunto de una forma similar a un abuelo cariñoso

"Te voy a matar y a borrar tu especie de este m..."comenzó Eric, antes de que una voz que no escuchaba en años helo su sangre.

"¿Tú y que ejercito?"pregunto burlonamente. Eric se dio la vuelta...

…para ver varias criaturas de pesadilla, que más tarde descubrirían que eran distintas razas de sirena, agarrar la mayoría de sus guardias. Bueno, los que no estaban ayudando a atar a sus leales.

"Traidores "les insulto, antes de que algo borroso le golpeo a toda velocidad y lo tiro contra el palo. Dolorido, soltó un grito muy poco masculino al ver quién estaba allí. Muchos de los que habían estado en la boda de hacía 6 años también estaban boquiabiertos.

En medio de todos los otros seres estaba una mujer de piel blanca desnuda, excepto por sus muchas características de animales marinos. Alguien similar estaba junto a ella, posiblemente su hija, aunque no estaban del todo seguros.

"Una hermosa reunión familiar "susurro Ariel mientras palmeaba antes de dirigirse a la pequeña "y, bueno, aún no me puedo creer que me casara con este tío. De hecho, creo que eres lo único bueno que ha traído al mundo, Athena."

"¿Pero no se llamaba Melody?"pregunto en el dolor el príncipe, aunque nadie fue a ayudarlo.

"Ya, pero le queda mejor el nombre de mi madre. Además"gruño"ese nombre se te ocurrió a TI "lo observo con odio "no es como si quisiera tener nada que te recordara"

Sorprendentemente, muchos de los asistentes, incluidos varios guardas reales, asintieron en acuerdo.

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere que el hombre sea ejecutado?"pregunto, antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida ante la cantidad de simpatizantes.

"NO PODÉIS HACERME ESTO "gimió"¡SOY EL HEREDERO DEL REINO!"

"NO "le grito la más pequeña "tú eres solo un bastardo que forzaste a mi madre a tenerme y que mata a cualquier competencia de tu familia, creyendo que va a vivir eternamente. Hablando de eso..."

Por un segundo, la mirada de la sirena parece compadecerse...antes de que ambas lanzaran rayos negros de sus manos, justo al mismo tiempo que su padre y abuelo empleaba el tridente.

El príncipe estaba ahora convertido en una estatua de piedra. Tanto madre como hija cambiaron sus piernas en colas y rompieron la estatua. Ariel cogió un pedazo con la oreja intacta.

"Voy a repartirte por todo el globo terráqueo. Tu alma no saldrá de estos pedazos hasta que se disuelvan con el océano durante miles de años, en los cuales vas a estar consciente "dijo en un tono frió antes de tirarla al océano. Todos los seres sintientes en el barco tragaron saliva, aunque la mayoría internamente pensaba que merecía eso y más. Entonces Ariel se giro hacia el cura.

"Bueno"susurro"todo está listo para la boda... ¿Por qué no lo aprovechamos?"

En ese momento, uno de los profundos salió del grupo de guardias y se dirigió ante el cura. Tritón no tenia duda de que este era el "asunto pendiente" de hacía varias semanas. Bueno, pensó, no me importa realmente si la trata mejor que ese cerdo. Además, su nieta necesitaba una figura paterna.


End file.
